


Messy papers, even messier hearts

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, inspired by irregular office teaser, this office is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: “Youwhat?”Jungwoo’s face scrunches up as he watches pieces of food fall out of Ten’s mouth as he nearly chokes on his lunch. Their seated in the break room, off to the corner, pressed up against the window. Jungwoo rolls his eyes and leans forward, eyes scanning to make sure no one is close enough to hear them properly.“It’s not what you think.”Ten blinks, fingers gripping his chopsticks tightly. “You’re fucking our boss.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> { this is the most ridiculous thing ive ever written & it makes no sense }  
> { there's about 100 cliches and it's so predictable it hurts but here we go }

 

 

A folder, thicker than the keyboard he’s typing on, is dropped on his hands. Jungwoo sucks in a breath, watching as the folder pushes down on his fingers, making him essentially keysmash in the document he’s been trying to write for about an hour now. Slowly, he licks his lips, eyes flickering up to look at the boy that’s standing next to him. The other has his hand on his hip, jaw busy chewing away on a piece of gum. Jungwoo narrows his eyes, pulling his fingers out from underneath the tan folder that’s way thicker than it needs to be. 

“What’s this?” His head tilts, watching as the boy to his left blows a decent sized bubble before letting it pop on his nose. 

Fingers pull off the gum on his skin, pushing it back in his mouth before he tilts his head. “The end of the year numbers. Johnny was supposed to do it but he says he can’t figure it out and wanted me to give it to you,” he says with a shrug. 

Jungwoo parts his lips in disbelief. He scoffs, hand running through his hair slowly, fingers adjusting his glasses as he turns his chair to face the other. “I’m not doing his work,” he says firmly, arms crossing over his chest. “I already have so much of my own stuff to do.” 

“You can go tell Johnny that yourself then. I’m not going back over there.” The boy raises his eyebrows, lips pressing together as he turns around and begins walking out of Jungwoo’s cubicle. 

“Haechan!” Jungwoo groans, pressing his hands against his face as hard as he can without breaking his glasses. He sighs, leaning back in his chair, not caring about the loud creak it makes as he goes back a little further than he should. 

This was the third time _today_ that someone else has dropped off their own work for him to do. Most of the time, Jungwoo said yes to helping the others out. Okay, _all_ of the time he said yes. It’s not that he actually wanted to do the work. He just had a terrible habit of saying yes to everything. And the smile that the others would have when he would walk over to their desk, eyes sleepy and head pounding, as he handed over the finished pile of paperwork, kind of made it worth it. Kind of. 

Today was different. Jungwoo already had his ridiculous stack of paperwork to do. Not to mention the fact that the boss had asked him to organize all the receipts and payouts they had done for the entire year. All of which were dumped on his desk in a crumpled pile. Then the file of next years goals that Sicheng was supposed to do was sent to him in an email with a simple smiley face because Sicheng was home sick with the flu.

So yeah, the folder that’s about to slide off his keyboard was just not going to happen. Especially because he knows Johnny tried for about five minutes and is probably playing on his phone in the bathroom instead. 

Jungwoo pushes himself off his chair. Glasses are set to the side, shoved against a picture frame of his beloved hamster that was probably depressed from how much time Jungwoo spends at the office. Hands grab the folder, holding it against his chest as he slides out of his cubicle. 

He tries not to make eye contact with anyone on his way to Johnny. He watches Doyoung slam his head against the keyboard, making the loudest groan he’s heard in a while from the boy. Taeil is lying on the floor of his cubicle, hands covering his face as Taeyong talks, fingers shoving some kind of snack from the vending machine in his mouth. The end of the year was difficult for everyone. 

As predicted, the boy was nowhere to be found at his desk. Jungwoo sucks in a breath, letting it out slowly as he licks his lips. His head tilts, eyes making contact with the boy sitting in the desk on the other side of the half wall separating the desks. Jungwoo smiles sweetly, hand waving and fingers pointing at his ear. 

The boy smiles back, fingers tugging out his headphones. “Hey, Jungwoo,” he says, fingers waving at him. “What’s up?” 

Jungwoo walks over to the wall separating them, leaning his chin on the top. “Where’s Johnny, Yuta?” 

The other parts his lips and Jungwoo can see that he doesn’t want to tell him where the boy is. But Jungwoo puts on his cutest pouty face and the purple haired boy sighs, immediately giving into him. “He’s in the bathroom. At least that’s where he said he was going.” Jungwoo smiles, blowing a small kiss to the boy before walking out of the cubical. “Hey! You didn’t hear it from me okay!” Jungwoo rolls his eyes, arms pressing the folder tighter against his chest as he walks. 

As soon as Jungwoo opens the bathroom door, he can hear the sounds of that stupid matching game that Johnny’s been trying to get him to play for a week. He takes a deep breath as quietly as he can, eyes closing as he prepares his best face for this situation. Jungwoo didn’t like to be mean, he really didn’t. And he never was. He always took everything with a bright smile, even if it was a fake one. But on days like this, he needed to let himself say the things that run through his mind almost every hour he’s at work. 

A hard kick to the door makes it swing open. Johnny’s face is one of pure horror as Jungwoo looks at him. Johnny drops his phone and Jungwoo quickly hopes to himself that the screen didn’t crack because that would probably be another task for him to fix if it did. 

“J-Jungwoo! What are you doing?” 

For a moment, Jungwoo feels kind of bad. Johnny is there, pants down to his ankles, tie undone and face still looking mortified. Then he remembers the folder that’s making his arms hurt as he holds it and forgets all sympathy. 

“I’m not doing this,” he says firmly, lips pressing together tightly. 

Johnny laughs softly, tilting his head as he attempts to plead with the boy. “Jungwoo, come on. You know I don’t understand any of that stuff. I don’t know why it was even given to me. Can’t you just help me? Please?” 

Jungwoo feels himself crumble at the words. He blinks, biting at his lip as Johnny stares at him, eyes big and he swears if he wasn’t on the toilet, he would be on his knees, hands together and lips pursed into a pout. 

_It wouldn’t take that longIt won’t take that long_ , he says to himself as he walks back to his desk, shoulders slumped in defeat.

❈

 

“Dude, you look terrible.” 

Jungwoo whines, hands grabbing at his hair as he leans his elbows on the table. It wasn’t a lie. He knows he looks like he might possibly be dead. It’s because he practically was. Jungwoo had stayed, way past the time where all the lights were shut off by the cleaning crew. And because he stayed that late, the subways weren’t running and there was no way he was getting a cab home at that time, it would be way too expensive. It wasn’t that he didn’t have the money, he just would rather not spend it on transportation. Walking wasn’t an option either because Jungwoo could barely stand up and make it to the bathroom without closing his eyes and falling asleep for a moment. By the time he finished what he needed to do, it was nearly three in the morning. So instead of going home, Jungwoo wandered to the break room and curled up on the couch. 

“Why do I say yes to everything,” he sighs, head sliding down, nose nuzzling against his arm. 

“Because you’re a nice person and you don’t know how to say no,” the boy says, cooing at Jungwoo as he runs his fingers along his bangs. “Besides, you know if you didn’t pick up people’s slack, things wouldn’t get done, if we’re being honest.” 

With a groan, Jungwoo presses his face against the table. It was the truth. The horrible truth. Ever since Jungwoo got the job, through a one sentenced email that told him he was hired, he’s been the go to person when things needed to get done. Of course at first he didn’t mind. He liked how quickly other people realized his work ethic, realized he was good at what he was doing. It was a compliment, really. He soon became the office favorite and everyone seemed to want his attention. Though Jungwoo has now come to understand it was actually all of them sucking up to him so he would do their work for them more often. 

They meant well though. None of them were bad people. They just hated their job and it was simply convenient that Jungwoo was a fresh face. Untouched by the years of office work that the others had gone through. Despite pretty much being used, Jungwoo has become good friends with everyone. He’s gotten closer with some more than others but nonetheless, they all had cute emojis next to their names in his phone, signaling their status as friends. 

Doyoung pats his head with a soft laugh. “At least this is the last week of work, and we have off Saturday and the party is Friday night too.” 

Doyoung is one of Jungwoo’s best friends. Actually, he is his best friend. Doyoung is one of the few people that never pushed their work onto the boy, no matter how difficult it was. He would simply ask for help instead. That wasn’t the only charming thing about him. Doyoung had a goofy smile and always brought Jungwoo lunch whenever he made it himself. They often spent their breaks together, whining about their annoyingly long hours and tiring work. The boy was usually the only one that he hung out with outside work, meeting up on the weekends and having lunch together. They would go shopping, sometimes allowing Johnny or Yuta to join them. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna go,” Jungwoo says with a pout, eyes looking up at Doyoung. “I want to just be done with work for the year.” 

“Oh come on, Jungwoo.” Doyoung says, eyes rolling as he stretches his legs out, bumping into Jungwoo’s. “You know you’re gonna have fun. Everyone’s gonna let go and it’s going to be a great time.” 

It would be a good time. A great time. Jungwoo absolutely loved going to their monthly dinner parties and he knew that the end of the year one would be even better. Especially since their boss reserved both a _very_ expensive dinner and then a karaoke room for them to sing their drunken hearts out for hours. The outings were always great for two reasons. One, everyone always fawned over Jungwoo. Pinching his red cheeks and telling him how cute he was. Of course, they were all drunk, most of them at least. Two, it would be a chance to see their boss loosened up and not all high strung from work. That was the most important one. 

Jungwoo hated to admit it. _Hated it_. But their boss was hot, a little too hot. He wasn’t the only one to think that. I mean, a twenty something year old CEO that inherited the company who was incredibly attractive checked all the boxes for Jungwoo. The other has cute cheeks with even cuter dimples. Tall, rich, _muscular_. Jungwoo feels his cheeks heat up just thinking of him. Of course his looks weren’t the only thing that made his heart beat fast. 

Their boss, Jaehyun, was a kind and caring one. Sure sometimes he gave them all too much work and yelled at them when the amount of work wasn’t done. But he had a business to run and if they weren’t doing their job correctly, he had no choice but to scold them. Jungwoo understood. Besides, he kind of liked getting yelled at, by Jaehyun at least. The boy’s brows would furrow and his lips would purse out. Sometimes his cheeks would get red. But Jungwoo never could really take it seriously since his dimples _always_ came out when he got angry. And the fact that he knew that he wasn’t the one actually getting yelled at. Jaehyun always made sure to pull him aside and tell him that he was doing a good job. 

The parties were always where Jungwoo realized just how much he likes his boss. Jaehyun would always drink a little too much. Not enough to get drunk but enough to let loose, let his mind stop his filter. Jungwoo found himself, cheeks red and eyes locked on Jaehyun as he talked to others, smiling brightly. Their boss would always get a little touchy, hands running down arms or smacking thighs as they laughed. It was nice to see Jaehyun as a normal twenty eight year old, not as a CEO of a major business. The parties always made Jungwoo remember that they’re only three years apart. Jaehyun was really just like them. 

“Yeah,” Jungwoo says with a sigh, cheeks puffing out as he looks at Doyoung. “I guess I’ll go.” 

The other tilts his head, clicking his tongue. “Stop acting like it’s a chore. If you don’t have a good time, I’ll leave with you. Besides, we’re hanging out before anyways. You promised you’d let me dye your hair.”

❈

 

By Wednesday, Jungwoo _really_ can’t wait for the weekend to come. It was the last week of the year for them to work. Christmas was on Sunday and Jaehyun had so graciously given them the following week off. Though the amount of work he’s making them cram in for the last few days was enough to make it feel like they’ve worked two weeks in one. And naturally, Jungwoo’s had no shortage of people casually sending him their work or handing it to him with a smile and an excuse that absolutely no one would fall for. 

So here he was, once again, glasses still pushed high on his nose, eyes trained on the computer as the others begin to leave for the day. One hand grabs his coffee cup, tilting his head back as he takes a few sips while his free hand continues to type away. He’s been here since eight and it’s nearly ten and Jungwoo would be lying if he said he was fine. 

“Are you going to go home tonight,” 

Jungwoo tilts his head but doesn’t let his eyes leave the screen. He licks at his lips, nodding slowly. “Yeah, I promise.” He has to go home. Jungwoo doesn’t want to stay another night at the office. The cleaning people probably hate him anyways and tonight he actually wanted more than four hours of sleep. 

“I feel bad for your hamster. He looks so sad every time I come over.” Ten, the boy with his arms over his half-wall that blocks Jungwoo into his cubicle, sighs a little too loudly. “You should just let me have him. I’ll take better care of him than you.” 

A frown pulls Jungwoo’s lips down as he finally breaks his eyes away from his computer. “Am I that bad?” 

Ten nods, lips pressing together. “I mean yeah. When’s the last time you’ve actually been home? Saturday? Me and Doyoung have been there more than you have.” 

Jungwoo felt bad. He got his hamster a few months ago to keep him company. Now the hamster was the one needed company. Jungwoo didn’t want to give him up. He really loved the way he could come home and see his little pet. Liked watching him roll around in his ball while he made food or watched tv. Not to mention the black and white fur that was just adorable. But Ten was right. He hadn’t been home in three days and he had to beg to have his friends go take care of his hamster. As much as he wanted to keep him, he really was being a terrible father to his hamster. 

“Fine,” he says with his cheeks puffed out. “But you have to let me come over and make sure he’s doing okay every once and awhile.” 

Ten laughs softly, nodding as he pushes his own glasses up, stretching his arms out after. “Fine, whatever.” The boy begins walking away before stopping, head tilting back to look at Jungwoo. “Please go home tonight though. You’re really starting to look miserable.” 

Jungwoo nods with a gentle smile, hand waving at Ten as he walks out of vision. Thankfully, he didn’t have hours of work left. A few of the others hadn’t left either. He could still hear Taeyong talking to Sicheng about something. Taeil was currently walking up and down the aisles between their cubicles, clipboard in hand and pen resting on his lips. 

The three of them leave one at a time. And soon, Jungwoo is back to being his lonesome self. Thankfully, he’s on his last paper to input into the computer. After that he was free to go home. Free to sleep in his own bed. Free to feed his little hamster and take a shower for once. The motivation makes it easy to finish up and Jungwoo claps his hands quietly to himself when he submits the last document. 

With tired eyes and a sore butt, from sitting all day, he turns off his computer and grabs his things. His jacket is barely on all the way and his bag is sliding off his shoulder ever five seconds as he walks down the aisles to the door. Jungwoo sighs softly, fingers flicking the lightswitch down as he’s done for the last few days. 

The thing was, Jungwoo really didn’t hate his job. Sure most days were a little more difficult than they should be but he enjoyed it. There was something about getting tasks and being able to complete them that made him feel satisfied. Things would probably be a lot better if he could be like the others. Be able to slack off half the day because they’ve passed their work off to someone else. But Jungwoo wasn’t like that. He liked to work. He liked to get things done and actually do his job. Besides, at the end of the day, he would be thanked for it all. People would text him or email him, telling him that they’re thankful for him. He knows it’s probably all to suck up to him but at least they were thanking him at all. 

It’s his first real job. Jungwoo’s worked at a coffee shop and the bookstore down the street for a year or two each. They were fun and made him money while he was in college. This job was a career however. One that had him smile every time he got his paycheck. One that had huge opportunities for hm the longer and better he worked. It was a job that he was proud to call his mom about every once in a while. A job that had him smiling when a commercial for the company came on TV, knowing he was part of whatever they were advertising. It did make him happy. Even through all the late nights and cramps he got in his wrists from typing so much. He never went home and thought about how much he didn’t want to go to work the next day. 

“Jungwoo.”

The boy tilts his head, eyes wide because he didn’t think anyone else was still here. He turns around, eyes meeting with Jaehyun. Jungwoo bites his lip, watching the other walk towards him with a furrowed brow. 

“Sir,” Jungwoo says quietly, head tilting down into a small bow. “What are you doing still here? It’s late.” 

Jaehyun laughs, dimples showing as he runs his hand through his hair slowly. “I can ask you the same thing.” The other tilts his head, lips parting slowly. “You’ve been sleeping here, haven’t you, Jungwoo?” 

_Oh god_. He really didn’t think Jaehyun knew. He feels his cheeks heat up and he quickly tilts his head down to attempt to cover his blush. Jaehyun laughs again, sucking in a breath as he reaches forward, fingers tapping under Jungwoo’s chin. 

“I’ve seen how late you’ve been sending emails too. Two, three in the morning?” Jaehyun’s fingers pull away slowly when Jungwoo looks up at him, eyes wide and cheeks definitely red. “I appreciate all the work that you do but I don’t want you to overwork yourself, Jungwoo.” 

There’s definitely a pout on his boss’s lips. Lips pursed out and head tilted. Jungwoo bites at his lip. He wants to close his eyes, wants to be anywhere but where he is right now. Because he knows his face is getting redder by the minute and Jaehyun is looking really fucking cute. The situation is only getting worse because Jungwoo can’t even muster up words right now. He’s way past tired and his mind definitely isn’t in the right place due to the lack of sleep. If he couldn’t smell the cologne on Jaehyun, he’d think that he was dreaming. 

Jungwoo didn’t have many interactions with Jaehyun. It’s almost always in group settings, like their meetings or when Jaehyun wanders into their work room to yell at them all. On the rare occasion they did come face to face alone, it wasn’t eventful in the least. Jaehyun would have his face buried in his computer or eyes furrowed at a piece of paper. Jungwoo would knock on his office door, head peeking in, mind repeating over and over again not to get flustered. They would talk for a moment. Jungwoo would ask a question and Jaehyun would sometimes reply with a _‘yes’_ or _‘no.’_ Or he would just nod his head, pen in his mouth and hand in his hair, pushing it back enough for Jungwoo to see his forehead. 

This was completely different. Jungwoo was practically against the door, hands grabbing at his messenger bag that’s already fallen off his shoulder. The lights have already been turned off and the hallway lights were the only thing lighting up the space between them. Jungwoo’s eyes are tired and he’s sure he has inch long eye bags that are all sorts of unpleasant colors. Not to mention that his hair is messy and in desperate need of a washing. But looking at Jaehyun, the other honestly doesn’t look all that much better. His own hair is ruffled, bangs have fallen messily onto his forehead. His tie was undone, hanging loosely from his neck. Even the top two buttons on his shirt were undone, giving Jungwoo just the slightest look at his collarbones. 

“I’m sorry,” he manages to whisper out, eyes looking down at Jaehyun’s hands that are holding a binder against his chest. 

“You’re headed home now, right?” Jungwoo nods and he feels his eyes go wide as he feels Jaehyun’s hand on his shoulder. “Let me walk you out.” 

The whole time they stand in the elevator together, Jungwoo has to remind himself that Jaehyun’s just being nice. There was absolutely nothing else going on. Jaehyun would walk anyone out. He was a gentleman like that. Still, Jungwoo can’t help but let his thoughts wander. What if it _was_ because it was Jungwoo. Jaehyun was always rather nice to him. He was definitely one of his favorite employees. Even the others said it. Simply because of the lack of yelling that Jaehyun had done to Jungwoo. But Jungwoo didn’t really count that since the reason he never got scolded was because he actually did his work and then some. Jungwoo shakes his head, barely enough to even be counted as a movement. That was all this was. Jaehyun was just being nice since Jungwoo’s been working so hard. 

“Jungwoo,” Jaehyun’s hand reaches to press on his shoulder as they step out of the elevator. Jungwoo blinks, teeth biting down on his bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth slightly. In the brighter light, he can tell how tired Jaehyun is. He looks almost as bad as Jungwoo does. Eyes are red and even the tip of his nose is red. “You’re coming to the party Friday right?” Jungwoo nods, hand tugging his bag up. Jaehyun’s lips curl into a smile, dimples appearing quickly. “Good. I’ll see you then.” 

Jungwoo watches as Jaehyun walks away slowly. His shoes make small taps against the tiled floor. He blinks when the other stops, head turning to look back at him. “Have a good night.” There’s a small wave and Jungwoo sees those dimples again before he presses his hands over his face, whining softly.

❈

 

A bottle of soju slams against the small table, definitely hitting it a little too hard. Thankfully, the bottle doesn’t break but Jungwoo thinks he wouldn’t have even noticed if it did or not, nor would he actually care. Doyoung is staring at him, head tilted and eyes wide as always. 

“He said good night to me,” Jungwoo says, whining practically through the whole sentence. 

Jungwoo was drunk. One hundred percent drunk. Three bottles of soju had come and gone faster than they got their food. Even when Doyoung clicked his tongue and told him to slow down, Jungwoo mumbled _‘Don’t tell me what to do,’_ as he continued to chug his second bottle. Now he was practically bent over the table, hands dangerously close to the burner between them, cheeks red and mind scattered. 

“I think you’re overreacting, Jungwoo.” Doyoung sighs, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I know you have a crush on him but please, _please_ don’t turn into how Yuta is with Sicheng.” 

The thought of Yuta and Sicheng makes Jungwoo almost gag, though he’s not sure if it’s the thought or just the alcohol finally fighting with his body. The two were annoying. Possibly the most annoying two people in the whole office, only when they were together though. Separately, Jungwoo really didn’t mind them. But when they were next to each other, or even when Yuta talked about Sicheng, it made Jungwoo’s head hurt. 

Yuta was head over heels for the chinese boy. Jungwoo had quickly found that out when he was getting shown around the room on his second day. Yuta had pictures of Sicheng taped all over his cubicle. Even printed out emails that he as sent. Then there was the way he hugged the other, arms wrapped around his neck and chest pressed against his back as the boy tried to type on the computer. Jungwoo found it odd really, because Sicheng was obviously not interested in Yuta. He would always push him away or simply ignore his actions, going on with his task. So he wasn’t exactly sure if Yuta was that oblivious or maybe he didn’t care that Sicheng didn’t seem to have feelings for him. 

“I’m not,” Jungwoo whines, body straightening up as he sighs, hand running through his hair. “But like what if. What if he actually likes me.” 

Doyoung hums, shoulders shrugging as he pokes at a piece of meat on the grill between them. “I dunno. But,” the boy pauses, chewing loud enough for Jungwoo to hear over the conversations of others. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up. He’s our boss and I stuff like that is looked down upon, you know?”

Oh, Jungwoo knows. He knows that if he ever had any type of romantic relationship with Jaehyun, things could turn very bad. Not only would there be a thousand rumors going around that Jungwoo probably was doing it to make his way to the top, but he would feel rather guilty too. Even though it would never be for that reason, it would surely look like it. Jungwoo’s heard of things like that happening before. The boss favors one employee and they become involved in some kind of relationship and suddenly that employee is advancing quickly, too quickly. It would be no different if Jungwoo and Jaehyun suddenly become something. Especially since Jungwoo has been working so hard and doing more than enough for the whole office. 

“I feel stupid.” Jungwoo’s lips purse into a pout as he looks at Doyoung, eyes full of sadness. “There’s no way that Jaehyun likes me.” 

Doyoung hums, hand reaching out to run through Jungwoo’s hair slowly. “Don’t get down about it,” he says with a laugh. “Besides, you’re drunk and you know you’ll feel better tomorrow.” 

Jungwoo whines, pressing his face against the table. One more day of work. One more short day of work because they were closing early and the party would be shortly after. Some of them weren’t even going to come in, claiming they were going to be working from home. Jungwoo knows it’s a bunch of lies considering he’s gotten three emails since he left the office. 

“Why couldn’t I just have a crush on you,” Jungwoo says with a sigh, hand rubbing at his forehead. “It’d be so much easier.” 

If Jungwoo wasn’t drunk out of his mind, he would realize the blush on Doyoung’s cheeks wasn’t from the bottle of soju he’s currently holding.

❈

 

“Are you sure about this?” 

Jungwoo closes his eyes, head leaning back as he looks up at Doyoung. The boy has the dye brush in his mouth, hanging down as he rolls his eyes at Jungwoo. After gloves slip onto his hands, he pulls the brush from his lips. “You’re going to look great. I promise. Orange is totally in right now.” 

“I haven’t seen a single person with orange hair,” Jungwoo says, face falling flat. “Am I even allowed to have this color at work? Isn’t there some kind of rule or something?” 

Doyoung clicks his tongue, fingers running through Jungwoo’s freshly bleached hair. “Have you forgotten that Yuta’s hair is literally purple?” Jungwoo whines as Doyoung tugs his hair a little too hard. “Stop trying to get out of this. You promised me.” The older hits Jungwoo’s shoulder when he whines again. “And do you really think I’d let you look bad?” 

He wouldn’t. Doyoung had dyed his hair several times before. It’s never been such a bold color before though. It’s always been either a shade darker or lighter. Never a completely different color. Definitely not one so bold. But Jungwoo had promised Doyoung that he was going to let him dye his hair. And Jungwoo wasn’t one to break promises, even if it was a simple one. 

It takes a little longer than expected, mostly because Jungwoo kept wiggling and complaining that it tickled while Doyoung painted his hair with dye. But now he was in the shower, hands running through his newly colored hair. Thankfully, along with the wonderful skills that Doyoung had when it came to hair, also came his wonderful products that helped his hair stay as bouncy as it normally is. 

Jungwoo can’t help but smile as he pushes bangs to the side, watching how they fall right back in place. Surprisingly, it isn’t terrible. It isn’t bad at all. The more Jungwoo stares at himself in the mirror, the more he realizes how much he actually likes the color on him. It’s different, for sure. A color that Jungwoo would have never thought to dye his hair. But it works, _well._

“Oh my god,” Doyoung says as Jungwoo runs up to him, arms wrapping around him in a hug. The other grabs his shoulders, pushing him back far enough for him to see his hair properly. Jungwoo shivers at the feeling of Doyoung’s fingers running through his hair. “You look really good,” he breathes out, smiling pulling his lips up. 

“Thanks,” he says, head tilting as he smiles brightly at the other. He taps his hand on Doyoung’s shoulder, pulling away slowly. “Come on, let’s get dressed. We’re already late.”

❈

 

It was rare for all of them to be together like this. Even in their monthly meetings, only one or two of them got rowdy, the rest too tired from work or fearing a hangover the next day. With the rest of the week off and their work done for the year, everyone is in high spirits and letting loose. Even if it was a bit too crazy. 

Taeyong is currently singing, eyes teary and hand gripping at Mark’s shoulder, knuckles becoming white from how hard he’s squeezing. Instead of singing, the boy is bent over, hands on his knees and laughs coming out so loudly, Jungwoo can hear it over the sound of the music and Taeyong’s singing. Haechan’s right beside them, singing just as obnoxiously, hand hitting at Mark’s back with every high note. 

Taeil and Yuta are sitting on opposite sides of Sicheng, who practically has his eyes closed and looks like he’s asleep, as the two boys argue with one another. Jungwoo’s surprised that Sicheng hasn’t gotten up and left yet. He looks miserable, even if he has had almost four bottles of soju. 

Doyoung was seated next to him, thighs matching Jungwoo’s. His hands are busy playing some game on his phone. Jungwoo assumes it’s that one that Johnny’s been begging people to download so he can be friends and get some special gift or whatever. Speaking of Johnny, the boy was currently talking with Jaehyun. His eyes are sparkly and his weight is shifted on one side, one hand on his hip and the other holding a beer bottle. 

Jungwoo wasn’t jealous. That was stupid. He didn’t even really like Jaehyun. He was his boss after all. It would be wrong of Jungwoo to like him. But no matter how much he repeated those words in his head, he knew he was lying to himself. Jaehyun had quickly caught his eye, the moment that Jungwoo met him. Thankfully, Jungwoo wasn’t one to jump to conclusions and knew that there was absolutely no way that Jaehyun would ever even consider Jungwoo as a boyfriend. Jungwoo was his employee and that was that. 

Sometime during his rant to himself in his mind, Doyoung had left. Now he was seated by himself, brows furrowed and lips pouted out from being left alone. He watches as a pair of legs slide in between the couch and the table. The legs then bend and Jungwoo’s met with Jaehyun’s smiling face. Pink cheeks, dimples, glossy eyes, all of it. 

“Hey, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun’s voice is so sweet, even if his words are slurred just in the slightest. Jungwoo knows his cheeks are bright pink and he really hopes that Jaehyun thinks it’s from the alcohol, even if Jungwoo’s only had half of his bottle. “You look like something’s wrong,” he says, head tilted and lips wrapping around the water bottle that he’s picked up off the table. “Are you not having fun?” 

With a quick shake of his head, Jungwoo licks at his lips. “No,” he says with a laugh, fingers pushing through his hair slowly. “I’m having fun, I’m just exhausted.” 

It wasn’t a lie. Jungwoo really _was_ exhausted. Even today, he had stayed an hour late to finish his work, earning him a whiney phone call from Doyoung who was already waiting at his apartment. It also didn’t help that he still hadn’t caught up on sleep from the last week of sleeping at the office.

“Well, don’t feel like you have to stay if you want to go home and rest.” And then Jaehyun does it. He places his hand on Jungwoo’s thigh, squeezing around it gently. Jungwoo swallows, feeling his knees knock together and his lips part. “You’ve been working so hard lately.” 

He’s overreacting. He knows he’s overreacting. But Jungwoo literally feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest from how fast it’s beating. He can hear everyone around him, still being loud, still singing to some old songs that they play in the produce store sometimes. Jungwoo can see the way the lights change color quickly against Jaehyun’s face and it makes him blink quickly, trying to focus on the boy’s features. Even though there’s so much going on around them, Jungwoo can only think of Jaehyun. 

“You’re hair looks really good too.” 

Again, a squeeze of his thigh. _He’s drunk_ , Jungwoo thinks to himself. _Oh, he’s definitely drunk_ , he says again as Jaehyun’s hand moves towards Jungwoo’s hips. Then, Jaehyun’s arm is grabbed by an overly eager Taeyong who shoves the microphone in his hand and pulls him over to the tv. 

Jungwoo’s left by himself again, cheeks bright red and thigh still tingling from the feeling of Jaehyun’s hand against it. _He’s just drunk_ , Jungwoo says to himself again. _Drunk, that’s it. That’s all there is to it._

Somehow, the two of them end up alone in the room. Even Doyoung who was supposed to leave with him, had already left when the others started shouting about going to a barbeque place despite having ate a gourmet dinner only hours ago. At least that’s what Doyoung texted him when Jungwoo walked back into the karaoke room after going pee to be only met with the soft hum of the music selection screen and Jaehyun’s face. 

Jungwoo thinks that he’s been watching way too many dramas lately. Mostly because he feels like he’s in one with the way the two of them are staring at each other. It’s way too cliche and Jungwoo feels nauseous thinking about it. 

His boss is walking around, fingers picking up every piece of trash that the others left. It isn’t much and he thinks that, well hopes, at least some of them helped clean up the mess they had made. Especially after all Jaehyun has done for them tonight. The dinner, a really fucking expensive dinner that had to be at least two months of paychecks for Jungwoo. Then the five hours of karaoke with even more food and twice the amount of alcohol they had at dinner. And just the plain fact that Jaehyun was their boss. 

So now here Jungwoo was, picking up trash alone with his boss. A boss he had a crush on and every time their hands got close, Jungwoo was pretty sure he looked like a nervous high schooler. He knows he’s being obvious. Knows he’s being a lot more nervous than usual. Knows he’s avoided eye contact because if he looks in Jaehyun’s eyes one more time tonight, he’s pretty sure he’s going to explode. 

It’s terribly awkward as Jungwoo bows to leave. Jaehyun has a bright smile on his face, hand waving and dimples teasing him once again. Jungwoo sighs, wondering why drunk Jaehyun couldn’t be like sober Jaehyun. Instead of the resting bitch face he had during office hours, Jaehyun has the softest cheeks and even his hair is begging to be played with. 

Things get even worse when Jungwoo steps out onto the sidewalk, hands reaching in his pocket to make sure he had his house key and of course he doesn’t. Then he remembers that he gave it Doyoung to hold since it was stabbing his thigh the whole night. And the boy was currently off somewhere with the others, shoving food into his mouth. 

Even though Jungwoo knows Doyoung wasn’t going to pick up the phone, he tries anyway and is met with a cheerful voicemail that makes Jungwoo roll his eyes. “Why didn’t you pick up,” he whines, hand running through his hair as he clicks on the boy’s name again and listens to the loud ringing. Once again, he’s met with Doyoung’s overly happy voice. “Asshole,” Jungwoo mutters, fingers typing away at his chat with the elder. “All the stuff I do for you and you can’t even pick up when I need you to.” 

Okay, maybe he’s a bit angry. Not just because of Doyoung not answering the phone so he can get his house key. It was a combination of his mind attempting to push the thoughts of Jaehyun into a tiny box that in no way was going to fit all of it. Then how maybe Jungwoo should have just taken a chance and told Jaehyun straight up that he has a crush on him while they were alone. But all the scenarios that Jungwoo had played out in his head all lead to disaster. Ranging from Jaehyun laughing in his face to getting fired on the spot. Both would end with Jungwoo not coming to work anymore.

There’s a high chance that the others are in one of the barbeque places close by. They really couldn’t have gone far considering half of them were way too far gone to probably walk properly. Jungwoo just really, really didn’t feel like trying to find them because then he would get convinced to stay and eat and all he wanted to do was go home and shove his face in his pillow. 

“You okay?” Jaehyun asks in a breathy laugh and Jungwoo wants to just facepalm. 

“Yeah,” he says with a sigh, hand running through his hair slowly. “I gave Doyoung my key and he’s not answering his phone.” 

Jaehyun looks at him with a smirk. One that’s so subtle but Jungwoo picks it out right away. He feels his chest raise and his throat tighten and he practically chokes when Jaehyun responds to him. “You can stay at my house then.”

❈

 

When Jaehyun said house, he meant house. It wasn’t a fifth floor apartment with windows that didn’t close all the way or cracking wallpaper. It was a _house_. One with a fountain in the front yard and a pool that’s probably bigger than Jungwoo’s entire apartment. This has got to be a joke. Jungwoo knows this can’t be real. He can’t be walking into Jaehyun’s living room, the other right behind him. It has to be a trick. Maybe he _is_ getting fired. Maybe he did something wrong and now Jaehyun is--

Now Jaehyun is pushing him against the wall. His hands are on his hips and Jungwoo literally thinks he’s going to die. Not like actually be killed, but die from how fast his heart is beating. Or from how hard Jaehyun’s hands are gripping his fucking hips or even the smirk on his lips, that are way too close to Jungwoo’s. 

“What are you doing,” Jungwoo breathes out. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” The words that comes out of Jungwoo’s mouth aren’t actually words at all. It’s more like a keyboard smash that he would send to Ten when the boy would send him some nasty text about Johnny. That’s what he felt like right now too. A jumble of characters. “You like me, don’t you?”

Jungwoo nods his head slowly, unsure exactly how Jaehyun knows that. But he’s too stunned to think about what could have given it away. He knows he looks like a mess. He knows his hair is ruffled from how hard he’s been pushed back against the wall. His arms are at his sides and his chest is definitely making him look like he’s hyperventilating. Maybe he was, Jungwoo didn’t really know at this point. 

“Um,” he manages to mutter out to make himself not look like an idiot. “But you’re my boss. Shouldn’t you be mad or something about this?” 

Jaehyun shrugs. He tilts his head, making Jungwoo press against the wall even more than he already is. “Maybe if I wasn’t interested in you.” 

He isn’t sure if he heard that right. Jungwoo blinks, biting down on his lip as he watches the way Jaehyun stares at him. The way he leans in closer and Jungwoo can smell the soju on his breath. Did Jaehyun just say that he was interested in him? Jungwoo isn’t sure what to do and before he can even think of the possibilities, Jaehyun kisses him. 

It’s a good kiss. A fucking wonderful kiss. Jaehyun’s hands untuck Jungwoo’s button up from his pants, pushing his hands up his stomach, making Jungwoo arch his back and whine against the elder’s lips. “We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.” Jaehyun’s voice is soft against his lips. 

Jungwoo should say no. He should push Jaehyun off of him and tell him that this is wrong. But it wasn’t wrong. At least Jungwoo didn’t think it was anymore. Jaehyun had initiated this. He was the one to invite him over. He was the one to push him against the wall. And all of this definitely had played out in Jungwoo’s mind at least once. If Jaehyun said it was okay, who was he to let his thoughts remain thoughts. 

“I want this,” he whispers, arms wrapping around Jaehyun’s shoulders, pulling the elder one against his chest. “I really fucking want you.” 

It would be an absolute lie if Jungwoo said otherwise. His sweet smile and even sweeter voice, made Jungwoo seem like he’s the innocent one of the office. Dainty movements and how he answered to everyone, no matter what the task was. But it was the same Jungwoo that bit his lip and thought of how wonderful it would be to kiss Jaehyun’s lips. How amazing it would feel to have his hands on him. They were terrible thoughts. Ones that he always felt dirty for having. Ones that would make him take a deep breath when he heard Jaehyun’s voice, distracting him from the document in front of him.

Jungwoo never told Doyoung how much he thought of Jaehyun. He was just a crush to his friend. Just a silly crush. Yet that crush turned into desire rather quickly after Jungwoo caught Jaehyun pacing around his office. His pants a little too tight and his tie hanging off his neck. His hair ruffled and the top four buttons on his shirt undone. Then there was the way his arms flexed whenever he yelled at them. Or the one time he threw a stack of papers at Haechan and his voice got low and Jungwoo could see the veins on his forehead. Now Jungwoo was pressed against the wall, his boss kissing him so fucking good that he feels his knees begin to give out. 

It doesn’t take long before Jungwoo has his shirt off, his pants unbuttoned and Jaehyun’s hand pushed in them. “You’re really good at your job,” Jaehyun says, hand wrapping around Jungwoo’s cock, thumb rubbing against the tip. “Like seriously.” Jungwoo really, really doesn’t want to hear about work. He doesn’t want to think about it even. Which is pretty ironic considering he’s currently getting jacked off by his boss. But he can’t manage to spit anything out to let the elder know he wants him to shut up. “I never had such a hard worker before.” 

Then Jaehyun drops to his knees and Jungwoo thinks he might pass out. His head hits against the wall, legs spreading as Jaehyun tugs his pants down. His hand pumps Jungwoo’s cock wonderfully and when his tongue circles the top, Jungwoo practically falls on him. Jaehyun laughs around him, hands grabbing his thighs as he pushes him back against the wall, successfully holding him up as he sucks him off. 

There’s an odd sense of power Jungwoo feels as he looks down at Jaehyun. His boss, on his knees, mouth full of his cock, dark eyes looking up at him. This wasn’t exactly what Jungwoo had in mind when he thought of Jaehyun in a sexual way. Jungwoo always thought that he would be the one on his knees, sucking Jaehyun off with teary eyes. So to have his boss on his knees, was definitely something that made Jungwoo suck in a breath, grin tugging his lips up. 

Jungwoo quickly gets put in his place. He’s bent over the couch, three fingers deep and hips grinding against the fabric under him. “You’re hair is really nice,” Jaehyun says with a hum, curling his fingers up. “The color suits you.” It must be his thing, Jungwoo guesses. Babbling about normal things while having sex. His voice is just as casual as the topics are. “Did Doyoung do it?” Jungwoo nods, pressing his face against the couch when Jaehyun hits his prostate. 

Jaehyun doesn’t fuck him over the couch like Jungwoo originally thought. Instead, he’s on his lap, hips lifting and falling quickly onto Jaehyun’s. “Oh my god,” Jungwoo breathes out, head tilting back as Jaehyun thrusts up to match his pace. 

It’s fast and messy and Jungwoo nearly falls several times. He hasn’t exactly been in this position before. Unless he counts riding his vibrator but he doesn’t. Jungwoo’s hair is stuck to his forehead and there’s a shining layer of sweat that covers his whole body. Jaehyun’s not any better. His face is red and it reaches down into the shirt that he still has on. Every time he bites his lip, that stupid dimple shows up and it makes Jungwoo _whimper_. 

Jungwoo is the first to go. He grabs at Jaehyun’s arms, nails digging into his skin as his boss fucks up into him at a rough pace. Jungwoo’s head presses against the other’s shoulder, teeth biting at the skin as he orgasms. It’s hard and Jungwoo can feel how much he’s cum. It takes almost a minute for his cock to stop twitching and he’s surprised it even stopped considering Jaehyun’s still fucking him. 

Instead of cumming in him, Jaehyun pulls out and presses his cock against Jungwoo’s. The younger one _feels_ his thighs begin to shake again as Jaehyun wraps his hand around both of them. It only takes a few seconds before Jaehyun’s cumming all over his own hand and Jungwoo’s cock. The feeling alone makes Jungwoo’s stomach tighten and he desperately grinds against Jaehyun, moaning as his toes curl up, orgasm making his muscles tighten again. 

Jaehyun laughs, actually laughs, when he peels Jungwoo off of him. He sets him down on the couch, fingers running through his messy orange hair. “Let me clean you up.” 

He does. The other comes back with a damp paper towel and takes his time wiping at Jungwoo’s stomach. Not forgetting to comment on how much cum is on it. Jungwoo quickly whines and tells him that some of it is his too. He’s even kind enough to wipe the lube that leaked out onto his thighs and Jungwoo’s thankful because he even forgets to do it half the time. 

It’s when his heart slows down and Jaehyun plops down next to him does he realize what just happened. He slept with Jaehyun. Slept with Jung Jaehyun, his fucking _boss_.

❈

 

He falls off the couch when his phone rings in his ear. Jungwoo groans, cheek pressing against the floor and eyes barely open. With blind hands, he reaches up on the couch, grabbing his phone and holding it to his ear. 

“Hello?” 

“ _Where_ are you? I literally tried calling you like four times. Are you okay?” 

Doyoung’s voice is stern and for a second it makes Jungwoo freak out. He looks around, eyes still adjusting to the light. _Fuck_. He bites his lip, watching as Jaehyun breathes slowly, eyes closed and sleeping soundly. Jungwoo sucks in a breath, feet dragging across the floor as he attempts to find somewhere to talk to Doyoung without waking the other up. 

The bathroom door is shut and it takes Jungwoo a minute to register just how nice the bathroom is. He shakes his head, letting his back hit against the door as he slides down it slowly. “I’m fine. Um-” 

“Where are you though? I totally forgot I have your key so I hope you’re not somewhere stupid.” 

Jungwoo runs his hand through his hair, pushing it back as he stretches his legs out along the floor. He shouldn’t tell Doyoung. He shouldn’t. But if Doyoung found out from someone else or later on, the older one would surely let him have it for keeping it a secret. 

“Don’t kill me,” Jungwoo says as he exhales. “And don’t you dare say anything to anyone about this.” He can already hear Doyoung taking a breath, ready to deliver a string of words that may or may not be rather harsh. “I’m at Jaehyun’s.” Prepared, Jungwoo already has the phone a few inches away from him. He can still hear Doyoung yelling and Jungwoo bangs his head against the door. “Listen to me,” he says firmly. “Don’t say anything, Doyoung. I’m really serious.” 

“Are you sleeping with him? _Oh my god_ , Jungwoo did you sleep with him? What the _fuck_ are you thinking.” Doyoung’s voice has never been so high pitched and whiny before. Not even that one time Jungwoo had wasted Doyoung’s money at the vending machine and then got his arm stuck trying to get his chips that didn’t fall. 

“I’m not. You had my key and he offered me to sleep here.” It’s a terrible lie and Jungwoo is a terrible liar so he’s almost positive that Doyoung isn’t going to believe him. But he doesn’t want to act like a teenage boy that brags about who he sleeps with. And to be honest, Jungwoo didn’t even know if this was real or not. It could be just a drunken dream and he could be passed out in his bed or something. “It’s nothing,” he breathes out. “I’m sleeping on the couch.” 

“I feel like you should be the one sleeping in a bed and not him.” Doyoung spits out and continues on his rant that Jungwoo can’t be bothered to listen to. 

He pulls the phone away, fingers rubbing at his eyes as he checks the time. It’s nearly five in the morning and Jungwoo guesses that Doyoung has just gotten home. Well, home to Jungwoo’s apartment since they agreed on having a sleepover. “I’ll be home soon. Don’t fall asleep or I’ll literally kill you.” 

Jungwoo hangs up before Doyoung can complain about something else. He rubs his forehead, fingers pressing at his temple. Thank god he didn’t have work and he wouldn’t for over a week. Not only because he only got like two hours of sleep but because he wasn’t sure he was ready to see Jaehyun again. At work at least. Jungwoo definitely wasn’t going to be able to look his boss in the face. 

Unfortunately, he has to when he opens the bathroom door. Jaehyun is staring at him with sleepy eyes. His hair is still messy and he’s still only got his underwear on. “I should get going,” Jungwoo says quietly, teeth biting on his lip and hand gripping his phone way too tightly. 

“Is Doyoung at your apartment?” Jungwoo nods, wondering if it would be rude to squeeze past his boss to gather his things, well his pants. Luckily, Jaehyun turns to the side and motions for Jungwoo to walk out of the bathroom. 

It’s quiet as he tugs his pants on and buttons his shirt up. Jungwoo doesn’t know what to say because what do you say after you just had sex with your boss and fell asleep on the couch with him after. There’s a thought in his mind that reminds him that Jaehyun was drunk. Maybe not completely drunk but definitely under the influence. Maybe that was all this was. Jaehyun was desperate and Jungwoo was the only one left. 

The thought makes his lips curl into a frown and he knows he looks like a pouty baby as he grabs the doorknob to leave. Jaehyun hand grabs his shoulder, turning him around slowly. “Hey,” he says quietly, eyes still tired and voice sounding raspy. “Obviously, keep this between us.” Jungwoo nods. He expected that and he was too scared to tell anyone anyways. “But I’d really like it if we did this again.” 

Jungwoo swallows and he feels his whole face light up bright red like a stoplight.

❈

 

Again apparently meant several times that week. It’s always at Jaehyun’s house. Jungwoo wouldn’t even dare invite the other over to his own apartment. Not to mention the amount of embarrassing things he would have to somehow hide would give him too much of a headache. So instead, he gets bent over Jaehyun’s kitchen table. 

“F-Fuck, Jaehyun.” Jungwoo knows he’s loud but he can’t help it. He’s about to be on his third orgasm of the night and he’s pretty sure that he’s not going to be able to walk after. 

Jaehyun is fucking him fast. His hips slam into Jungwoo’s with every thrust. So hard that Jungwoo’s own hips are digging against the kitchen table and he’s positive he’s going to have bruises on them. A large hand is pressing on his neck, forcing his cheek to be squished against the marble countertop. 

“You know how many times I imagined doing this to you at work,” Jaehyun grunts out, letting out a moan as Jungwoo tightens around him. “The way you stand, leaned over the break table, eating whatever you’ve picked out of the vending machine. Or when you’re trying to show Taeil something on his computer and you stick your ass out.” 

Jungwoo whines, closing his eyes as he bites down on his lip. Jaehyun’s babbled about things like this before. Told him how much he watches him whenever he wanders into the office room. It really blows Jungwoo’s mind because he didn’t even think Jaehyun really cared about him at all. Thought he just saw him as a good worker, nothing more, nothing less. Though, Jungwoo guesses the same could be said for himself. Jaehyun surely thought that Jungwoo only considered him a boss. Didn’t even think about all the nights Jungwoo’s had his ass stuffed with his vibrator, glasses still on, tie hanging from his neck, moaning out Jaehyun’s name. It was his little secret. Yeah, it was way deeper than just a crush. 

Especially now, after he’s had Jaehyun’s cock in him at least ten times already and it’s only Thursday. Jungwoo’s barely done anything else besides getting his ass stuffed by his boss. Doyoung’s tried to hang out with him at least twice and both times Jungwoo’s nervously laughed and blurted out that he had to go see his parents. Even Haechan and Mark attempted to catch a movie with him to which Jungwoo quickly responded with not wanting to be the third wheel, earning a hard smack on the shoulder from the younger one. 

He really should be spending his week off doing something more productive. Like cleaning his messy apartment or actually going grocery shopping for once. But Jaehyun’s all he can think about. Literally. It’s definitely a problem. 

“Can I cum on your face,” Jaehyun asks, fingers pushing into Jungwoo’s hair, tugging his head back as he presses a kiss to his ear. “Please.” 

Jungwoo nods, dumbly, moaning out loudly as Jaehyun begins to pick up his pace, if it was even possible. One, two, three, hard thrusts angled just right against his prostate, having Jungwoo literally sobbing. His cock is too fucking sensitive and the way Jaehyun is pounding into him, makes it rub against the counter, coating it in his own cum. 

Knees hit against the tile floor rather hard but Jungwoo doesn’t have the strength to complain. Instead, he focuses on how Jaehyun is holding his head back, fingernails digging into his scalp as his free hand pumps his cock quickly. Jungwoo watches the way Jaehyun’s chest is rising and falling quickly. His lips are parted and his eyes are hooded before they roll back. Jaehyun’s hips thrust forward as thick splatters of cum land on his face. 

When Jaehyun leans down to kiss him, despite his lips covered in his own cum, Jungwoo blinks. What the fuck was he actually doing.

❈

 

“I like you.” 

Jungwoo nearly spits out his water and then starts to choke. He quickly waves at his face and he knows he’s embarrassing Jaehyun. They’re in the middle of a restaurant. One that he’s had to put a tie on for. It was Jaehyun’s idea, to take him out. He texted him early that day, asking if he wanted to go out to celebrate the new year. As much as Jungwoo wished he could just go back to his boss’s apartment and mess around, he was glad they were seated at dinner instead. His ass still hadn’t recovered from yesterday and to be honest, he needed to fucking calm down. He wasn’t some sex addict, even though he was really acting like it. 

“I would hope so,” Jungwoo whispers when he finally can breathe again. 

The brown haired boy stares at him, hand holding up his chin, elbow resting on the table. “I mean like actually like you.” Jaehyun drops his hand, fingers wrapping around his glass, head tilting back slightly as he takes a few long sips. Tongue licks at his lips before he tilts his head, lips parting to speak. “I’m not sleeping with you for nothing.” 

“I would hope not.” Jungwoo says quietly, barely even saying it at all, realizing he’s practically repeating himself. Though, he would be okay with it if Jaehyun was just using him as a toy. He was about eighty percent sure that’s what it was at first. Just using Jungwoo to release some stress. Jungwoo was willing and he’d be lying if he said Jaehyun wasn’t an outlet for him too. An outlet with feelings attached. 

“Can we continue this during the new year?” Jungwoo nods, watching the way Jaehyun smiles, dimples showing up nicely on his cheeks. “Not just sleeping together.” 

Thank god Jungwoo didn’t have water in his mouth again or else he’d surely have a repeat of earlier. He clears his throat, feeling his cheeks become pink. Shoving his hands between his knees, he bites his lip, eyes wide as he stares down at the menu he’s just now looking at. 

“I’m serious. I really like you, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun’s hand comes to rest on top of Jungwoo’s head, ruffling his hair softly. 

Over the last few days, they’ve done more than just have sex, surprisingly. They’ve gotten to know each other. Jungwoo’s learned about how Jaehyun really hates raisins and pineapple. He’s admitted to his vast rilakkuma collection that puts Jungwoo’s to shame, to which Jaehyun promised to buy him more to help him catch up. They played pokemon together, Jungwoo’s head resting on Jaehyun’s shoulder as he watched the elder run around for two hours attempting to catch a shiny drifloon. 

It was a nice feeling. Jaehyun was a kid at heart and it matched with Jungwoo’s personality. Both of them found themselves laughing uncontrollably for minutes after watching some stupid youtube video that didn’t make any sense. It was times like that when Jungwoo forgot that Jaehyun was a twenty-eight year old CEO and his _boss_. But it was times like that where Jungwoo found his heart fluttering and mind melting at the way Jaehyun made him feel. 

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” 

It’s not the first time that Jaehyun’s blushed. He blushed the one time that Jungwoo caught him singing to a music show when he walked into the living room, fresh out of the shower. Or the one time that Jungwoo was waking up from a post sex nap only to be met with Jaehyun’s face. He was staring at him intently, eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed together. When he realized that Jungwoo was staring _back_ at him, his whole face became a bright pink. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says flatly, attempting to make it seem like his whole face wasn’t as pink as his lips. 

With the smallest nod, Jungwoo bites his lip, eyes blinking quickly at the way Jaehyun’s face lights up.

❈

 

All Jungwoo wants to do is hide under the giant pile of work he already has stacked up on his desk. It’s only been thirty minutes since he’s gotten here and all he can think about is how he’s going to face Jaehyun. How he’s going to look his, _boyfriend_ , in his face after a week long fuck session that turned into them now dating. If it was anyone else, it wouldn’t be a problem. Why couldn’t he have just had a crush on Doyoung. Shit, even Johnny. Literally anyone else and this would be so easy. 

Instead, he’s afraid to even talk to his boss (read; boyfriend.) Because honestly, all he wants to do is curl up against him and watch some crappy movie and fall asleep. But he can’t do that. He can’t even give a single hint that they’ve even seen each other over the break. Let alone had sex too many times to count and started dating. 

“Hey did you get the email?” Jungwoo nearly jumps out of his chair at Taeyong’s voice. The boy laughs, head tilting and eyes widening. “Did I actually scare you?” 

Jungwoo laughs, fingers pushing his glasses up as he shakes his head, teeth biting at his bottom lip for a moment. “No I just had an itch.” 

Taeyong blinks, brows furrowing and lips pressing together. Jungwoo crosses his legs, waiting for Taeyong to just blurt it out. ‘ _You got fucked by our boss about a hundred times during the one week break, didn’t you?!’_ Thankfully, that’s not what he says. “Jaehyun sent some essay about all of us being more responsible during the new year. It took me like an hour to read it.” The boy sighs, shrugging as he looks at Jungwoo. “Anyways, I came to apologize for making you do my work a lot. You already do so much and you didn’t need me putting more on your plate.” 

The words take Jungwoo by surprise. His lips purse into a pout and he feels his own shoulders slump. “You don’t have to apologize,” he says quietly. In all reality, Jungwoo really didn’t mind it. Of course in the moment it made him angry but it wasn’t that big of a deal. But having Taeyong come and apologize to him, made his heart warm. “Thank you though. I appreciate it.” 

Taeyong smiles turning around before quickly returning his gaze to Jungwoo. “Oh, Johnny told me to tell you he’s sorry too. He’s still a bit,” the boy pauses, teeth biting down on his tongue before he clicks it against the roof of his mouth. “Scared that you’re going to yell at him again.” 

Right. Jungwoo had done that. “Well you can tell him I’m sorry too,” Jungwoo says, hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

❈

 

He doesn’t make it far out of his cubicle before Doyoung pins him against the wall, successfully making Jungwoo drop the folder full of papers he _just_ reorganized. The boy has both hands blocking Jungwoo’s head from moving and a knee between his thighs. Jungwoo’s sure if anyone were to walk by right now, they’d definitely get the wrong idea. Oh god, especially if Jaehyun were to walk by and see him caged in by Doyoung. He would never hear the end of it. 

“Kim Jungwoo.” 

The way Doyoung says his name makes shivers run down his spine. The hair on his arms stand up and the spit in his mouth is swallowed. “Kim Doyoung.” He tries to make the situation light. Tries to play dumb like he doesn’t know what his best friend is going to yell at him about. Unfortunately, it earns him a pinch on his cheek that makes tears appear in his eyes. “Ow!” Jungwoo whines out, hand swatting away Doyoung’s fingers. “That hurt!” 

“You know what hurts,” Doyoung says, cheeks puffed out and pout present on his lips. “The fact that you’ve ignored me the whole vacation! We were supposed to hang out. Supposed to go to the beach.” 

“First of all,” Jungwoo begins with a scoff, “Who goes to the beach in December.” He watches Doyoung part his lips, brows furrowed and ready to argue. Jungwoo leans back against the wall before letting out a sigh. “Secondly, I’m sorry.” 

The apology doesn’t sedate his friend for long. There’s a moment of calmness on his face before it contorts again. “You still never told me what happened at Jaehyun’s house.” 

Jungwoo whines, wiggling against the wall, attempting to escape out of Doyoung’s arms. “Nothing happened! We watched some TV and that was it.” 

Doyoung’s obviously not believing him. As Jungwoo’s already admitted to himself, he’s a terrible fucking liar and there’s no way that his _best_ friend is buying anything that he’s saying. “Right. You, Kim Jungwoo, who has a enormous crush on our boss, is telling me that you guys _just watched TV_.” 

With lips pressed tightly together and a face that literally has liar written all over it, Jungwoo nods. 

“What are you guys doing?” 

Jungwoo tilts his head, cheek resting against Doyoung’s arm as he sees Sicheng staring at them, face bland and money hanging from his hands. The elder quickly moves his arms and Jungwoo sticks his tongue out. When Doyoung breaks eye contact with him, cheeks pink and head tilted down, Jungwoo bites his lip. A feeling of guilt washes over him as he sees Doyoung quickly walk out of the break room, eyes never leaving the floor. 

“Are you two dating.” It isn’t said as a question, more like a statement as Sicheng continues to stare at him, face bored and voice monotone. 

“No,” Jungwoo laughs, hand pushing his bangs back as he tries to think of an excuse. “He got his teeth cleaned and wanted to show me.” _God_ , what the hell was his mind thinking. Strike three for terrible excuses today. 

Sicheng opens his mouth to speak again but Jungwoo quickly pushes past him, huffing as he makes his way back to his desk.

❈

 

Three days. It’s been three days since Doyoung’s talked to him. It’s also been three days that Jungwoo’s successfully kept his relationship with Jaehyun a secret. He’s not really sure how, considering Jaehyun pulled him into his office to make out in the middle of the work day. Or when he grabbed Jungwoo’s ass and whispered that he was going to take him out to dinner this weekend. Jungwoo’s thankful that everyone’s too busy bullshitting to actually pay attention. 

But for once in the last few days, Jungwoo wasn’t worried about Jaehyun. 

Eyes peer over the half-wall that separates Jungwoo from Mark. The boy is busy digging in the trash can for who knows what but Jungwoo doesn’t mind that he’s not paying attention to him. All he’s really trying to do is watch Doyoung. Not in a creepy way, well maybe a little, but whatever. All he can spot is Doyoung’s black hair, bangs pushed to the side and headphones covering his ears. 

Jungwoo peers down at his phone, quickly writing up some stupid email to the boy in hopes that he’ll respond. Which Jungwoo’s already done five times today and he’s gotten nothing back. So with another pointless email sent, he quickly looks up, despite knowing that there’s no way Doyoung has even gotten it yet. 

He lets out an audible gasps, quickly putting his hand over his mouth. Instead of actually responding, Doyoung’s got his middle finger up, eyes not even looking at him.

❈

 

“You _what?”_

Jungwoo’s face scrunches up as he watches pieces of food fall out of Ten’s mouth as he nearly chokes on his lunch. Their seated in the break room, off to the corner, pressed up against the window. Jungwoo rolls his eyes and leans forward, eyes scanning to make sure no one is close enough to hear them properly. 

“It’s not what you think.” 

Ten blinks, fingers gripping his chopsticks tightly. “You’re fucking our boss.” 

Jungwoo whines, reaching his hand out to cover Ten’s mouth quickly. He feels his cheeks heat up and his teeth bite down on his bottom lip. “I told you!” He hisses through his teeth. “I know it sounds bad but it’s really not-“ 

The other pulls his hand away from his mouth, fingers gripping it tightly. “But _you’re_ fucking him?”

With a small shrug, Jungwoo sighs. “It depends on our mood and-“ he scoffs, hand pulling away from Ten’s. “It doesn’t matter! Just please don’t tell anyone, okay? I’m telling you because I _need_ to tell someone.” 

Ten raises his eyebrows, head tilting slowly. “I don’t want to judge you but, I’m kind of judging you really hard right now.”

It’s not a surprise, really. Jungwoo knew the reaction he was going to get from his friend. He’s went over the many different ways this conversation could go and each one had the same ending. It was only natural for Ten to judge him. For him to raise his eyebrow at the confession. Anyone would. But it honestly wasn’t what it seemed.

Jungwoo puffs his cheeks out, kicking his feet against the floor gently. “I know.” 

Ten tilts his head, leaning it down so he’s looking up at Jungwoo. “Is it good.” Instead of answering, Jungwoo hits Ten on the side of his head, pursing his lips out. “Ow,” the boy says with a whine, rubbing the spot Jungwoo’s hand just left. “I’ll take that as a yes though.” 

“Listen,” he says firmly hands reaching out to grab at Ten’s face. “Don’t tell anyone. I haven’t told anyone but you so-” 

“Wait, you haven’t even told Doyoung? Wow, I feel really touched.” Ten smiles, holding his hand on his chest as he wiggles out of Jungwoo’s hands. “Is that why he’s been mega pissed at you?” 

Jungwoo nods, whining as he rubs his own face. “Yeah but if I tell him now he’s just gonna be even more mad. We’re not just hooking up, Ten, we’re _dating._ ”

Ten tilts his head, nodding as he grins, sucking in a breath. “Yeah you’re screwed. Literally.”

❈

 

Jungwoo’s hands quickly tug at Jaehyun’s tie. Desperate fingers pull it down, enough for Jungwoo to undo the first few buttons of his shirt. The elder groans, rolling his hips up as Jungwoo grinds his down. 

“Can I ride you,” he breathes out against his boss’s lips, eliciting a moan from them. 

Jaehyun nods, tapping at Jungwoo’s hip. It’s fast and he nearly falls over as he tries to take his pants off. They get thrown a little too far away and he’s definitely not going to be able to grab them if anyone comes in. By the time he tugs his underwear off, Jaehyun’s already got his own cock out, hand wrapped around it, and thumb rubbing at the tip. 

“Come here first.” 

It’s almost become a routine at this point. Dropping to his knees, Jungwoo tucks himself under the desk, cock twitching at the thought of someone walking in on them like this. The fantasy has been lingering in his mind since the one time Haechan came bursting in and Jungwoo had to hide behind the chair in the corner, butt naked and on the verge of an orgasm. Luckily, Jaehyun was nice enough to finish him off as a reward for being a good hider. 

Jaehyun leans his head back, moaning as he runs his hand through Jungwoo’s hair slowly, tugging on it as he pushes his hips up, successfully pushing his cock all the way in his mouth. It’s probably a kink how much Jungwoo likes deepthroating his boss. In terms of a gag reflex, Jungwoo doesn’t really have one. He does but it doesn’t actually work. 

He pulls away when Jaehyun tugs on his hair the way he does when he wants him to stop. Jungwoo moans, watching as the boy’s cock twitches as it leaves his mouth. The amount of drool is rather disgusting but it’s what they both like and Jungwoo’s definitely not shy about drooling on his cock. 

With hard grips, Jaehyun pulls Jungwoo up on his lap again. Two fingers get shoved in his mouth before they’re shoved _in_ him. There’s a burn that he never gets sick of. A burn that makes his toes curl and his thighs tighten around Jaehyun’s waist. 

The rhythm is terrible and Jungwoo has to lean back against the desk when Jaehyun pushes his cock in him. Jungwoo’s thighs are already shaking and his own cock is leaking, beads of precum sliding down onto his balls. Hands grab at the desk, gripping tightly when Jaehyun starts to thrust up, meeting his sloppy attempts at riding him. 

It isn’t long before he’s reduced to a moaning mess. Jaehyun’s thrown him on the desk, not literally but kind of, and his legs are folded against his chest as his boss fucks him like he wants. Jungwoo’s loud. He knows he is. The high pitched screams and the constant flow of Jaehyun’s name out of his mouth can surely be heard throughout the floor. Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind, making no attempts at shutting him up. 

Jungwoo cums. His arms wrap around Jaehyun, pulling him down and he can hear him kick something by accident as he nearly falls down on top of Jungwoo. But his boss still fucks him through his orgasm. Fucks him until he’s cumming in him. A tradition they’ve created when they hook up at the office. Mostly because Jungwoo is paranoid someone will be able to smell cum on him, even though he’s positive he reeks of sex anyways. 

Instead of pulling away, Jaehyun presses his forehead against his. Their both still panting. Jungwoo’s legs are still shaking and he’s still clenching around Jaehyun, orgasm only now finishing. Their chests meet as they breathe heavily, attempting to catch their breath. Jaehyun is the first to crack. He laughs against Jungwoo’s lips, kissing them softly, laughing even as he kisses him. Jungwoo follows and soon their both a giggling mess. 

Arms wrap around his shoulders as they part ways at the elevator. They kiss for way too long and it’s Jaehyun that whines when they pull away. Jungwoo rolls his eyes. Sometimes, he wasn’t even convinced that Jaehyun was a CEO of a major company. Or the fact that he was twenty-eight and not twenty-one with the way he acted. 

“Ugh,” Jungwoo says, hands patting his pockets as he watches Jaehyun walk out of the building. He’s forgotten his phone and there’s no way he’s going home without it. So Jungwoo angrily pushes the elevator button again, only to have it open immediately because it’s past work hours and there’s literally not a soul left in the building. 

At least that’s what he thought. Until he runs head on into Doyoung as he walks into the cubicle room. 

Doyoung blinks at him. Jungwoo blinks back. _Hm_ , he thinks, _yep, Doyoung definitely knows now_. There’s absolutely no way that Doyoung didn’t hear Jungwoo getting fucked out of his mind only like fifteen minutes ago. It’s obvious with the way Doyoung’s cheeks are red. Jungwoo’s are red too and they’re both just staring at each other. 

“Um,” Jungwoo says quickly. “Doyoung.” 

“Please tell me you’re not sleeping with him for your own benefit.” 

There it is. Jungwoo sucks in a breath, hand running through his hair as he frowns. “No, I’m not.” That was the last thing he wanted Doyoung to think. The last thought he wanted anyone to think. It was his worst fear, others thinking he was sleeping with Jaehyun for power. He wasn’t. Jaehyun wasn’t pampering him in that way either. The only thing he had done for him was send that email about people doing their own work, which should have been sent out months ago. 

“You idiot,” Doyoung says, foot kicking at Jungwoo’s shin. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

With a whine, Jungwoo falls into Doyoung’s arms, burying his face against his shoulders. “Because! I thought you’d be really mad at me and think I’m a slut and stupid shit like that.” Doyoung laughs. _Thank god_. A hand comes up to pat him on the back and Jungwoo whines even louder. “You don’t think I’m a slut do you?” 

Doyoung shakes his head, sighing as he wraps his arms around Jungwoo. “No, you’re not a slut,” he says with a laugh. “Even if you were it’d be okay. But seriously, you should have told me sooner. It’s been like a month now, right?” 

The time frame makes Jungwoo groan. Was this how adults did things? He guesses there was no point to go through all the cutesy, kissy, huggy phases like he did in high school. They were adults and neither of them were shy with what they wanted. But still, Jungwoo feels slightly dirty thinking about how much they’ve slept together in such a short amount of time. 

“Yeah,” he mumbles, pulling away as he puffs his cheeks out. “We’re kind of dating too.” 

Doyoung hits his arm way harder than he should. “Idiot. Now I’m really mad at you for not telling me.”

❈

 

There’s about three sips left in his coffee and Jungwoo feels like he’s going to lose his mind. Not only from the lack of coffee he’s about to experience but because the whole office is a fucking wreck. It’s one of those days where everyone’s got too much on their minds and too many tasks for the amount of times their given. And honestly, Jungwoo isn’t even sure how they get anything done. 

Taeil and Yuta are fighting again. Arguing over something that Jungwoo’s stopped listening too. All he can see is Sicheng with his hands on his head between them. Haechan is currently getting a piggyback ride from Johnny who’s screaming something about tickets to an amusement park he won from the radio. Ten’s busy attempting to clean up what looks like a fucking textbook’s worth of papers in the middle of the aisle, which Johnny keeps stepping on as he runs around with Haechan on his back. And he honestly has no idea where Doyoung is but he can hear his voice and it’s possible he’s laying on the floor in Mark’s cubicle. 

Jungwoo pushes himself out of his chair. His head is pounding from the amount of noise everyone’s making, and the amount of work he’s still got left to do. He steps out of his cubicle, nearly missing Ten’s hand, hearing the boy yelling at him as he steps on one of his papers. Mark’s head is sticking out of his own cubicle and Jungwoo swears he wants to be stepped on by the way he’s holding his arms out and blinking at the ceiling. 

Suddenly, everyone stops. The elevator door dings and it’s like everyone’s frozen in time. With loud footsteps, Jaehyun walks into the room. The boy pauses, eyes looking around at the scene in front of him. Haechan’s whispering to Johnny, kicking his side to let him down. Mark’s still laying on the floor but Doyoung’s attempting to get him up. Yuta and Taeil have stopped arguing and Jungwoo can hear a ‘ _fucking finally,_ ’ fall out of Sicheng’s mouth as he pushes past the two. 

Jungwoo blinks, sucking in a breath as he makes eye contact with their boss. Instead of yelling. Instead of doing anything to fucking put the others in their place. Jaehyun tosses the notebook that he’s holding. It falls to the ground with a loud thump before he begins walking, eyes locked with Jungwoo’s. 

Before he has time to do anything, before anyone has time to do anything. Jaehyun grabs his face, pulling him into a kiss. Jungwoo’s hands go up and his body tenses because what the fuck is happening right now. Is Jaehyun kissing him in front of his entire staff? Jaehyun’s kissing him in front of his entire staff. He’s kissing him. In the middle of their office. With everyone staring. 

“I think I love you,” Jaehyun says against his lips. 

Jungwoo blinks. Blinks again. And once more. He looks around and he sees everyone else having the same reaction as him. Swallowing thickly, Jungwoo parts his lips. He wants to just laugh it off and act like he doesn’t know what’s going on. Wants to act like Jaehyun didn’t just kiss him in front of everyone. Wants to act like Jaehyun didn't just confess his love to him. 

But then Jungwoo wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling his boss down into another kiss. Because you know what, _fuck it_.

 


	2. extras ♡

 

\-----something wrong with mark(?)-------

“You know I don’t know how to do this.” 

Jungwoo sucks in a breath slowly. One so deep it hurts. He clears his throat, swallowing as he forces the thousandth smile in the last twenty minutes. Johnny’s pouting in his chair. Shoulders slumped and glasses nearly off his nose. This time, he’s even stomped his feet against the ground rather dramatically. 

“If you would just pay attention to what I’m showing you, then you’d know how to do it.” It comes out sweetly despite Jungwoo saying it through his teeth. “It’s really not that hard, Johnny. You literally did it last _week._ ” Instead of attempting to do the work that he already knew how to do, the boy continues to stare up at him with big eyes and an even bigger pout. Jungwoo rolls his eyes. He stands up straight, back aching from leaning over the desk at his computer. “I’m leaving then. I’m not doing this all day. I have things to do.” 

“No,” he says, legs kicking again, one hitting Jungwoo’s rather harshly. “Please.” Hands are wrapped around his arm and Johnny’s chin is resting against Jungwoo’s blazer and if Jungwoo didn’t know any better, he’d truly believe the boy was going to start crying. 

“Why don’t you go ask Taeyong? He probably knows how to do it better than me anyways.” 

“Yeah but,” Johnny sighs, puffing his cheeks out as he leans back in his chair, legs stretched out and head leaning against the top. “He gets weird and just starts staring into space.” 

Jungwoo presses his fingers against his forehead, sighing as he shakes his head. “That’s literally not my problem. _This_ is not my problem.” 

Then, there’s the sound of chips being eating in his ear. “What are you guys talkin’ about?” 

Turning around, Jungwoo’s met with Mark, shoveling some kind of fish chips quickly into his mouth. His fingers are covered in whatever powder they use to flavor it and even his lips have it around the edges. Jungwoo scrunches his nose up, taking a step to the side so he’s not eating in his actual fucking ear. 

“Good,” Jungwoo says, grabbing Mark’s arm and tugging him into the cubicle with them. “Johnny needs help with doing the percentages for this week’s losses.” 

Mark blinks at him, jaw moving away as he continues to eat his chips. “Wait but I don’t-” 

“Wow look at that,” Jungwoo says with a clap of his hands. “Mark said he’d help!” 

Jungwoo continues to clap as he backs out of Johnny’s space, watching as his eyes turn to pleading ones. “No! Jungwoo don’t leave me with Mark! Please come back. I’ll do it!” 

“Hey what do you mean, don’t leave you with me!” Mark says loudly and he can hear Johnny groaning as Jungwoo plops down in his own chair, hands patting his cheeks.

\-------assassination------

Something hits Jungwoo on his forehead. It’s soft, foamy, and there’s a suction cup at the end that luckily didn’t stick to his skin. He blinks, unsure of what just happened. Soon, another one pushes into his hair, successfully getting stuck. Jungwoo narrows his eyes, fingers pulling the other foam thing out of his hair. It’s a fake bullet. One of those soft ones that come with those stupid nerf guns or whatever they’re called. Then, he hears Ten gasp loudly, a groan following after. 

Jungwoo peeks over his half-wall, eyes scanning around to see where these stupid bullets are coming from. One passes across him and he sees it hit Yuta on the side of his face. The boy has the same reaction. Confused eyes examine the bullet, wondering where it came from just like Jungwoo is. 

One hits his leg and Jungwoo quickly looks down and spots the replica gun sticking in his cubicle from the ground. Just as Jungwoo parts his lips to ask who’s tormenting them, he sees the culprit. Taeyong is on his back, pushing himself across the floor. He doesn't even look at Jungwoo. Instead, his eyes are trained on the ceiling, face flat as he wiggles along the floor, pushing himself backwards. 

Jungwoo sits back in his chair, fingers digging blindly through his bag on the floor. Airpods are pushed in his ears, he’s already got his music up from the commute earlier and he quickly taps the play button. In the corner of his eye, he watches as several more fake bullets nearly hit him. Soon, Ten is chasing Taeyong with the gun. Then he blinks slowly as Yuta takes it from Ten, shaking it in the air before unleashing a quick spree of bullets. With a sigh, Jungwoo turns the volume all the way up. 

Honestly, nothing surprises him anymore.

\--------first (real) date----------

Jungwoo’s nervous. Really nervous. Like palm sweaty, legs shaking, lip chewing, nervous. It’s the first time he’s been this bad. It happens sometimes but never like this. He’ll occasionally get nervous at their meetings, normally only if he has something to present. But how he is now, pacing around his room, bunny slippers sliding against the floor, and hands shaking at his sides, is rare. 

The doorbell ringing makes him jump. His hand covers his heart and he lets out a breath, shaking his head because what the fuck is wrong with him. Jungwoo quickly peeks in the mirror he has leaning against the wall. Outfit was decent, hair was better now that he knows the orange is doing him good, face could use less sweat, but overall he looked fine. Slippers come off and he slides on his white converse instead. 

Jaehyun looks just as nervous when Jungwoo opens the door. He’s got rosy cheeks and eyes that look like they might have just been crying a few minutes ago. The elder smiles at him, hand coming up to wave slowly. Jaehyun’s outfit is rather cute and Jungwoo feels a smile pull his lips up. The boy is wearing a black turtleneck, jean jacket over top that has a ramen pin. Black pants match his turtleneck and they’re just as tight too. 

“Are you ready,” he asks, head tilting and eyes blinking slowly. 

Jungwoo nods, fingers turning off the lights as he steps out of his apartment. “Yeah.” 

It’s technically not their first date. They’ve been to dinner a few times and Jaehyun once took him to the convenience store at like three in the morning. But this was different. This was them going out shopping in the middle of the day. They would walk the streets, hands together, and Jaehyun had promised to spoil Jungwoo with anything he wanted. As good as that sounded, Jungwoo made sure to make a point that he has plenty of money and could pay for his own things. To which, Jaehyun only laughed and ruffled his hair. 

Jaehyun sticks close to him the entire time they walk. Either his hand is intertwined with Jungwoo’s or his arm is wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against his own side. And Jaehyun smells like really expensive cologne and Jungwoo can’t help but press his face against his neck every once in a while. 

When Jaehyun said spoil, he meant it. Jungwoo felt bad, he really did. He didn’t like others paying for him, well he liked it, but he didn’t feel right about liking it. But Jaehyun always pushed him out of the way, flashing his fancy, thick, shiny credit card along with the most charming smile that made Jungwoo shut up real quick. 

“That would look really good on you,” Jaehyun says with eyes that could light up the darkest room. 

Jungwoo feels his cheeks heat up as he turns around, not knowing that Jaehyun was watching him flick through a rack of shirts. He currently has his hand on a patterned flower button up. One that has all types of flowers with gold chains running through them. “Do you think so?” Jungwoo tilts his head, pulling the shirt off the rack. It’s a button up, one that’s made of silk and really comfy looking. “It’s not what I would usually wear.” 

“I want you to get it. I like it,” Jaehyun walks closer to him, hand pulling the shirt away from Jungwoo. He holds it up in the air, turning it around before nodding, lips pressed together in a smile. “It’ll look great on you.” 

The words are the simplest things. He’s heard them several times, not only from Jaehyun but from others as well. Doyoung is constantly showering him with compliments. Even Sicheng tells him when he likes the shirt or jacket that Jungwoo wears. Jaehyun’s way of saying it was different. Maybe not the way he says it per say but the way his mind hears it instead. It makes his heart flutter and his stomach jump just slightly, giving him that falling feeling momentarily. 

There’s a kiss on his forehead and a pat on his side, making Jungwoo look at Jaehyun with red cheeks and shy eyes. Jungwoo watches as Jaehyun walks away from him, own eyes scanning through the display of jeans they have. With a hand through his hair and a pout that’s really too dramatic, Jungwoo huffs. _God damn it_. He was fucking falling for Jaehyun. Like yeah they were already dating and fucking and sure he did like the other but he didn’t think it would ever become like this. 

“Stay,” Jaehyun says with a finger to Jungwoo’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.” 

He’s pulled him outside, pushing him down gently onto a bench that’s on the edge of the sidewalk. Jungwoo tilts his head, watching as Jaehyun disappears into the cafe they’re in front of. He leans back, sighing as he stretches his legs out, arms resting on the handful of bags that surround him. 

It doesn’t take long before Jaehyun comes back out. He’s got two coffee cups in his hands, holding them with furrowed brows. Jungwoo can’t help but laugh at the concentrated look that the other has on his face as he walks over to him. 

“I was going to get us ice cream but apparently they don’t have any,” Jaehyun says, hands pushing some of the bags further away from Jungwoo so he can settle down next to him. 

“Maybe because it’s January?” Jungwoo says with a laugh, hands wrapping around the coffee. 

Jaehyun shrugs, lips pressing against the rim of his cup, head tilting back as he takes a slow sip. “I’d eat it.” 

Jungwoo swings his legs, feet brushing against the ground as he rolls his eyes. “Weirdo.” 

“Hey,” Jaehyun says and he waits until Jungwoo turns to look at him before continuing. “Thank you for coming out with me.” Jungwoo parts his lips but the elder cuts him off. “I know we started off a little fast but I really am enjoying this. I do like you.” Jaehyun tilts his head down, smile on his lips as his fingers play with the sleeve covering part of his cup. “I’ve been interested in you for a while. I just never said anything because I wasn’t sure if I should or not. It’s kind of, well you know.” Jaehyun says with a laugh, head wiggling back and forth slightly. “I’m your boss and stuff.” 

With wide eyes and his own lips pressed against his cup, not even drinking anything out of it, Jungwoo stares at Jaehyun as he speaks. _Well, fuck_ , he thinks. He was definitely falling hard for Jaehyun.

\---------(?)------------

“I don’t get why I have to come to the supply closet with you,” Jungwoo whines, body attempting to resist getting dragged by Doyoung. 

The other rolls his eyes, hand smacking at Jungwoo’s arm as he continues to drag him down the hallway, not caring that if he let go, Jungwoo would fall on his ass. “I just want to talk to you about something and this is the perfect time.” 

It was not the perfect time. They had a meeting in an hour and Jungwoo still hadn’t even thought of the pitch he was going to present, which was a big problem. And he knows Doyoung isn’t done with his report either so he really didn’t get why they both had to go to the supply closet for paper. The printer wasn’t even empty and they had plenty to get through the day. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo whines again, loudly and he wiggles his arm. “Can’t we talk after the meeting? Please, if don’t get my stuff done, Jaehyun’s going to have my ass.” 

For a moment, Jungwoo almost laughs. Almost. It’s funny because well, Jaehyun was going to have his ass even if he presented the perfect pitch. In fact it’s more likely that Jaehyun was going to get his ass if he did well. It would be a reward and Jungwoo loves rewards. But the other says it before he can. 

“Shut up, that’s what you want.” Doyoung stops and Jungwoo nearly falls, quickly being pulled closer by the boy. His hands are on his shoulders and he’s staring right into his soul as they stand in front of the supply closet. “I have to tell you that-” 

They both tilt their heads as something definitely falls in the closet behind him. Doyoung furrows his brows, staring at Jungwoo. He shrugs, blinking quickly. The elder hits at his side, making a whine come from Jungwoo’s lips. “Open it.” 

“Why me?” Jungwoo says quietly, leaning in closer to Doyoung. “What if it’s like a mouse or something. Or even a ghost.” 

There’s a smack on his arm and Jungwoo whines again, rubbing the spot that Doyoung’s hit. Instead of saying anything else, Doyoung’s eyes go wider than they already are and the boy nods towards the door. With a sigh, Jungwoo puffs his cheeks out, hand reaching for the knob. Slowly, he opens the door, honestly scared for what could be in there. They definitely don’t have mice but what else could be--. 

There’s no mouse. No ghost or anything paranormal either. Instead, he’s met with three pairs of eyes. Jungwoo turns around, blinking at Doyoung who blinks back at him, mouth parted. Two of the eyes look just as shocked. 

“What the fuck?” 

Jungwoo’s unsure if it’s actually a question or a statement or who knows what. What he does know is that Yuta, Sicheng, and Taeil are all staring back at him. Sicheng is in the middle of the two, eyes heavy and shirt unbuttoned. Yuta is on his left, hand in his pants, which thankfully isn’t moving right now. Taeil is on the other side, lips still pressed against Sicheng’s neck, a dark hickey already a little further down. 

Jungwoo can tell that Yuta and Taeil want to say something. Before they do however, Sicheng looks at Jungwoo and shrugs, hand grabbing the doorknob, pulling the door closed. Jungwoo hears a lock click, a lock he didn’t even know existed and wonders why it wasn’t locked to begin with. 

With faces still contorted in shock, Jungwoo and Doyoung look at each other. “Um,” Doyoung says, lips pressing together and hand running through his hair. “What just-” 

Jungwoo shakes his head, hand waving as he walks past the boy. “I don’t even want to know.”

\-------third and forth wheeling---------------

Jungwoo thinks he’s going to lose his mind. Edit: he has lost his mind. He’s currently standing in the middle of the movie theater, bucket of popcorn tucked under his arm and pressed against his chest. Nearly half of it is gone and it’s because he’s fucking stress eating. One, he’s at the movies at ten in the morning and literally who goes to the movies that early. Two, both Mark and Haechan are staring at him like he’s got some kind of disease. 

“So, what movie are we seeing?” Jaehyun says with a smile, arm wrapping around Jungwoo’s shoulder, hand already digging in the popcorn bucket. “I hope it’s something romantic.” 

Haechan grabs the bucket of popcorn, shoving it against Jaehyun’s chest as he grabs Jungwoo’s arm, ignoring the random protest noises coming from his lips. Jungwoo pulls his arm away, huffing as he looks at the younger one. 

“Why did you invite Jaehyun?” Haechan says, arms flying into the air, nearly hitting Jungwoo in the face. 

“I thought this was a date thing!” 

Haechan looks like he’s just been told his outfit is ugly, something which he hates. His face is so contorted with disgust and Jungwoo takes a step back, honestly scared the boy might swing on him. He’s threatened before and Jungwoo was just as scared that time too. 

“It is _not_ a date! I am _not_ dating Mark! _What is wrong with you_?” 

Suddenly, Haechan gets closer and a lot quieter. Jungwoo narrows his eyes, grinning as he sees the blush begin to form on the younger’s cheeks. He leans down, meeting the other boy’s eye level as he pokes his forehead. “This is a date. You like Mark.” 

Haechan’s arm goes up and Jungwoo takes a step back, stumbling into Jaehyun. Arms wrap around him and Jungwoo quickly whispers an apology for stepping on his feet. Haechan grabs Mark’s arm tightly, the boy’s face scrunching up in pain. “We’re leaving!” Haechan’s voice is high pitched and loud and Jungwoo can see several other people look over at them.

“But-” 

“Leaving!” 

The two of them disappear, Haechan dragging Mark quickly across the lobby. Jungwoo tilts his head, looking back at Jaehyun. “What was that about?” 

Jungwoo hums, hand reaching in the popcorn bucket, shoving a handful in his mouth. “Don’t know,” he says, barely. “At least now we can have fun instead of actually watching the movie though.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes widen and Jungwoo swears he would have dropped the popcorn if Jungwoo wouldn’t throw a fit about it afterwards.

\---------successful(?) group activity--------

There’s hushed whispers and chairs scratching against the floor. They’ve all gathered in the meeting room, all supposed to be getting ready for their meeting in like five minutes. Instead, there’s happy birthday balloons that are poorly blown up hanging against the wall. There’s a cake that Taeil literally just set on the table, which has birthday spelled wrong on it. And all of them are attempting to hide behind something. 

“He’s coming!” Yuta yells, running from his lookout spot by the door into his predetermined position. 

They all do a rather good job at hiding and staying quiet. He hears giggling from somewhere and someone says that they need to shut the fuck up or they’re gonna fight them, most likely Ten. But considering the mess that they normally are, for once they’re doing rather well. 

The door opens and Jungwoo can hear the soft hum of music coming from Jaehyun’s headphones. As soon as the lights turn on, they all jump out. “Happy birthday!” 

Several chairs tip over and a balloon string is caught on Johnny’s glasses. Then there’s Doyoung who’s started playing the happy birthday song, even though it’s not the song yet, it’s an ad about pizza instead. Jungwoo waves his arms happily, smiling at Jaehyun. At his boyfriend. 

The look on Jaehyun’s face is one of the happiest that Jungwoo’s seen. Well, happiest in the office, he should say. Their boss genuinely looks surprised as his fingers tug his headphones off, dimples showing proudly. “You guys didn’t have to.” Jaehyun walks over to the table, setting his stack of folders down along with his headphones. “Even a cake? Happy--,” he pauses, tilting his head as he licks his lips. 

“It doesn’t matter what it says,” Taeil says quickly, laughing as he pats Jaehyun on the back. “The thought that counts, right?” 

Jaehyun nods, eyes looking around the room as he smiles even brighter. “Thank you. All of you. This is really nice.” 

Instead of the meeting, they all sit around the table and play some silly party game that Jungwoo thinks is called mafia or something. He’s never played it and he’s pretty sure he’s playing it wrong. But for once, all of them are enjoying themselves. All really meaning, Jungwoo is enjoying himself. It’s the first time that they’ve all done something together where nothing breaks. Nothing catches on fire. Nobody leaves crying or mad. They even cheer on Jungwoo to kiss Jaehyun, giving them both the loudest claps when they actually do kiss. It was a nice feeling. Not having to worry about what they think. Not having to worry that Jungwoo might lose his job because of rumors or torment. They were supportive. 

And for once they actually get their shit together and do something successful. Maybe their office wasn’t a complete disaster afterall. 

(until Jungwoo cheats at the game and Yuta starts screaming only to get punched in the face by Sicheng. Yeah, still a disaster.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { WELP that was more messy stuff but hey, at least we all had fun }
> 
> { twitter : @sparkling_uwu }


End file.
